Magnet
by Samantha Nightingale123
Summary: Miku has a huge crush on Luka. And when they're master gives them a new song to sing, the truth will be revealed. Miku P.O.V. First Vocaloid fanfic. Rated M for yuri. :3 CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa Vocaloid fanficers! **

**This is a story I wrote inspired by Mengurine Luka and Hatsune Miku's song 'Magnet'. And I left it in a continuous loop while writing this. :3**

**By the way, this is my first fanfic for Vocaloid so don't kill me if you hate it! :(**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or the song.**

* * *

"Hey Luka!" I shouted happily as I ran up to Luka. Her long pink hair moved so swiftly as she turned around to face me.

"Hey Miku! Good morning!" Oh god her eyes were like blue diamonds. I could stare at them forever and ever.

"Uh...Miku?" She said, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Oh.. Good morning!" I said nervously as she giggled.

"Come on! Let's walk together." "S-sure!" I stuttered. Why do can't I talk properly in front of her? Why am I so nervous all the time?

I guessing it's the fact that I'm totally and completely in love with her.

Yes, I am in love with my friend or, to make it sound worse, my sister. I don't find it wrong. I mean, Rin and Len are in love even though they're twins. So why can't we be together?

I don't think I've ever had a dream without her in it since the day she came, and my dreams are getting dirtier and dirtier with every night. For example, a few nights ago, I dreamt she was completely naked and covered in leek and I ate the leek off her. I woke up because I had a nosebleed and it wouldn't stop flowing from morning until noon.

I really wish I could confess my love but I'm afraid if she doesn't love me back. I'll look like a complete baka! She might think I'm a lesbian and start hating on me! Maybe she would sing her hit 'Just Be Friends' to me every time we meet and I definitely don't want that.

We walked into the studio and saw Meiko, Kaito, Rin and Len were already there waiting for us.

"There you guys are! We were getting worried!" Meiko stated.

"Yes! I was worried too, Miku-onee and Luka-onee!" Rin said as she ran up to us and hugged us tightly.

"Yeah! Me too!" Len said running up to us and hugged us, tightening the embrace and I couldn't breathe. Kaito must have noticed my face turning blue.

"Uh…Rin! Len! Master wants you up next!"

"Huh? Really?" They said in unison as they turned they're heads to see Kaito. Kaito nodded.

"Come on! Let's go practice then Len!" Rin said as she let go of us.

"Oh…Ok!" Len said as he let go and ran with Rin to a recording booth.

Me and Luka were taking deep breaths. Those two might be small but they are so strong.

"You ok, Miku?" Oh no! Why did she have to ask?

"Y-yeah. H-how about you?" Again I stuttered. UGH! Why can't I talk straight with her?!

"I think they broke my ribcage. Man those two are strong!" Luka stated.

"Yep." Meiko said.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Kaito said, face palming himself.

"Forgot what?" Me and Luka asked in unison.

"Master wrote this for you. It's a new song. A duet for Hatsune Miku and Mengurine Luka." Kaito said as he handed us papers with the lyrics.

_'Magnet'_ I read the title across my mind.

"You two should go into a booth and start practice." Meiko suggested.

"Oh. Ok." We said in unison as we walked into booth. I hate recording booths. It's just a small white room with a mic and a stand. Recording alone could make someone go crazy, which by the way is ok because the room is like a room in an asylum. And it is creepy recording alone. After every line I sing, I look behind myself for some strange reason.

But today's recording is definitely gonna be worse because I'm recording with Luka! It would be horrible if I all of a sudden get a nosebleed just by staring at her goddess-like body and her breasts… oh, her breasts…. They are humongous! I keep daydreaming about grabbing them. I'm guessing they will feel like water balloons but I'll never know…

"Alright. Miku. You supposed to sing first." Luka told me.

"Oh.." I said as I look at the lyrics and sang...

**A small fire came up from the bottom of my heart**

**Passion became a blaze before I even knew it**

**My butterfly flew around here and there **

**Its scales came off and fell onto your hands **

**Letting go of each other's hands **

We sang together. Our voices together sounded amazing.

I was waiting for Luka to sing the next line but she didn't.

"Uh…Luka?" I said as I looked at her. Her eyes were shock and I think she was tearing up.

I looked back to the lyrics in my hand and gasped as my mind read the lyric…

_'We kissed passionately.'_

I didn't know weither to scream or cry or be disgusted that our master wrote such a perverted song. I continued to read the lyrics.

**Together: Because our love is unforgiveable**

**We get fired up**

**Snuggle me and make sure that our love isn't wrong**

**Please believe it, kiss me and change the world**

**Intoxicated with love, I wanna drown in this enchanted moment**

**Luka: Fence me in, want more and more**

**Show me your obsession if you love me**

**I truly love something nutty**

**Go nuts as possible as we can**

**Together: If we have lost our minds**

**We'll naturally melt as one**

**As if we have no time to feel each other tenderly**

**I hope what we went through was not a dream**

**But our unquestioned reality**

**I realized it's too late to turn back after knowing you**

**I don't care about anything else but you, my dearest**

**Miku: I was nervous when dawn broke**

**And I cried**

**You say "There's nothing wrong with us. Everything's gonna be fine." to calm me down**

**But weren't you crying too?**

**Together: Snuggle me and make sure that our love isn't wrong**

**Please believe it, kiss me and change the world**

**Intoxicated with love, I wanna drown in this enchanted moment**

**Attract me like a magnet**

**Even if we are apart someday, we'll stumble across each other**

**Don't let me go, I don't wanna turn back**

**I don't care about anything else but you, my dearest**

Oh my god! This song is basically all of my wishes and fears combined! I want to love Luka but I'm afraid of what the world would think of us. And the fans, they would hate us.

I felt my face get wet and I noticed I was crying. I turned to Luka and she was staring back at me, tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey Miku…"

"Yes, Luka…"

"Do you love me?"

"Of cours-"

"Not as a sister or a friend, as a lover, like in this song?" I was shocked at what she said. A part of me was saying '_Yes! Yes!_' while the other part was saying '_No! It's wrong!_'

I sighed in defeat. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Luka…" I said running up to her, grabbing her hands and holding them in mine. I looked down. I didn't want to see her face, her reaction. I prepared for her to pull her hands out of mine but she didn't. We stood like that for seconds that seemed like hours.

Luka then took one hand out of mine. She stroked my wet cheek before gently grasping my chin and holding my head up. I closed my eyes. I could bear to see her face of rejection.

All of a sudden, I felt something soft press against my lips. I opened my eyes, only to find that Luka **KISSING** me. I could do nothing but close my eyes and preserve this moment.

I felt her pull away from the kiss. I kept my eyes closed.

"Miku?" I slowly opened my eyes and saw her face. Her eyes were red and puffy but she was smiling.

"Miku…" She said as she grabbed my empty hand.

"I love you. I have loved you ever since the first time I saw you. And I don't mean love like a friend or sister, I mean it like a lover…"

"Luka…" I whispered softly.

"I've been compressing this love for so long. I've been hiding it from you in case you reject me…" She said as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Luka…"

"I'm not finished yet! Miku, if you don't love me back, I'm ok with it. If you hate me for the rest of your life, I'll be fine…I just needed to tell you."

"Luka…I love you too, that's why I can never speak straight in front of you. I was always so afraid that you might reject me and hate me if I told you I love you. I thought you might think I'm a perverted lesbian."

"So…so all this time, you…" Luka's words trailed off.

"Yes. I have loved you and always will." I admitted it. I felt a weigh left my heart.

"I'm glad Miku…" She said smiling.

"Me too Luka…" I replied.

"We'll continue this matter later. For now, let's focus on the song.'

"Ok!" I said as I wiped my tears off my face.

And we sang from the beginning…

** A small fire came up from the bottom of my heart**

**Passion became a blaze before I even knew it**

**My butterfly flew around here and there**

**Its scales came off and fell onto your hands**

**Letting go of each other's hands**

**We kissed passionately**

**Because our love is unforgiveable**

**We get fired up **

**Snuggle me and make sure that our love isn't wrong**

**Please believe it, kiss me and change the world**

**Intoxicated with love, I wanna drown in this enchanted moment **

**Fence me in, want more and more**

**Show me your obsession if you love me**

**I truly love something nutty**

**Go nuts as possible as we can **

**If we have lost our minds**

**We'll naturally melt as one**

**As if we have no time to feel each other tenderly **

**I hope what we went through was not a dream**

**But our unquestioned reality**

**I realized it's too late to turn back after knowing you**

**I don't care about anything else but you, my dearest **

**I was nervous when dawn broke and I cried**

**You say "There's nothing wrong with us. Everything's gonna be fine." to calm me down**

**But weren't you crying too?**

**Snuggle me and make sure that our love isn't wrong**

**Please believe it, kiss me and change the world**

**Intoxicated with love, I wanna drown in this enchanted moment **

**Attract me like a magnet**

**Even if we are apart someday, we'll stumble across each other**

**Don't let me go, I don't wanna turn back**

**I don't care about anything else but you, my dearest **

* * *

**So what do you think? It took me 3 hours to write this and I'm proud of it. **

**I'm planning to write another chapter with Miku X Luka yuri sex. (Is there even such a thing?) But YOU will have to ask for it nicely. If this story get's good reviews, I'll write it. :3**

**Till next time!**

**~ Samantha Nightingale**


	2. Chapter 2 and Preview

**So, I got a lot of PMs and some reviews BEGGING me to write the next chapter when I was working on it.**

**Note: I don't usually write lemons so don't kill me if it's bad! XP**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or its characters.**

**(P/S: There many references in this chapter! See if you can spot them!)  
**

* * *

"Luka…"

"Miku…"

Luka slowly unbuttoned my blouse as I pulled her shirt off while our lips were pressed against each other. She pulled my bands off my hair, undoing my pigtails. She placed her hand on my neck and pulled me closer to her. Soon, I felt her hand go down my naked back from my neck and stopped at my waist. She gently pulled my skirt off as I pulled down her shorts. I felt her hands gently undoing my bra strap as I undid hers. She pulled mine off as I pulled hers off.

We pulled away from the kiss, both of us gasping for air. She let go of me and laid on the queen sized bed. She wore nothing but a lacey black underwear.

Oh my freaking leek, she was just too perfect to be true. Her body was just perfect with those big breasts, slim belly and legs. Sadly, I'm not so perfect. We might be same age but my goddamn breasts are so tiny! Her breasts looked like giant oranges, mine well, look like an orange that was run over with a road roller.

It pains me to know that she has to grab my tiny little boobs as I grab her gigantic boobs. But I know she loves me no matter what.

Anyways, I followed her and laid next to her on the bed. My bright blue eyes meet her dark blue ones.

"Are you ready?" She whispered to me softly.

"Yes…" I whispered back.

She gently sucked my neck. I grabbed her boobs and gently massaged them. Soon her sucking turned into nibbling. Before long, she was biting my neck like a vampire. I quickly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from me.

"Please don't bit me that way, be gentle with me. I don't like bitter things like this yet. I'm sure it's from all the treats my mom makes."

"Don't give me that Romeo and Cinderella reference again." Luka said annoyed. I have to admit, this is the 64th time I did that.

"And remember what master did to your Romeo and Cinderella for Project Diva?" I asked, giggling.

"How can I forget? He put the background vocals over mine, you could barely hear my voice!" She said angrily.

"Yeah, but our voices sound nice together, don't they?" I asked.

"Yeah, they do, if there were more of my voice. And about the Project Diva Romeo and Cinderella, I feel really sorry for Meiko-onee." She stated.

"Yeah me too." Meiko-onee had a sore throat that day and master needed her recording so she was forced to sing it. And her voice in the recording was so soft that master had to lower the background music just for her.

"So where were we? Oh yeah!" All of sudden, I felt her lips press against mine. At first I was surprised but I slowly closed my eyes and enjoy the kiss. I felt her tongue exploring my mouth so I slipped my tongue into her mouth and explored every inch of it.

If you're wondering about our duet Magnet, it became a hit and it's now a theme song for people with forbidden love. Master even asked other Vocaloids to cover Magnet and I'm pretty sure it was really awkward for Len and Kaito when they recorded it.

And we aren't doing this out of fan service, we're doing this because we love each other. I'm so grateful that master gave us that song. If not, I would be here with Luka in bed for the **69th** time.

**[insert awkward silence here (:|) ] **

* * *

I have never understood why but I always get nervous at dawn. And the more nights we are together, the more nervous and scared I get. I'm afraid of this love. What will happen if the truth got out? What will happen if the other Vocaloids disown us? What if master deletes us?

I always wound up crying and no matter what the tears don't seem to stop until Luka comes along and holds me.

She must have noticed me crying because the next thing I know I'm hugging Luka crying.

"What if…everyone…knew?" I whispered to her softly in between sobs.

"No one will know…" Luka whispered back as she stared stroking my long teal hair.

"What would the fans do?" I asked again.

"Love us more…" **(OF COURSE! Duh! :D)**

"What if master deletes us?" The question I hate to ask the most.

"He wouldn't delete us, Miku. He never will." She replied calmly.

"How can you be sure?" She pulled away from the hug and looked at me. Her eyes were full of tears just like mine.

"Everything…everything will be…fine Miku…Don't worry about it…It'll never happen…" She comforted me, her voice cracking from sobs.

"But it can and it wi-" ""Shhhh..." She said, interrupting me sentence.

"Go back to sleep Miku." She said as she held me on the bed, stroking my hair.

Even when I was asleep, I could still hear Luka crying and whimpering. I wanted to cry with her but I didn't want her to worry.

* * *

Luka was standing on the balcony, wearing a white night gown, her long pink hair dancing in the wind. I walked up to her and hugged her from behind.

"Miku?" "Yeah?" I answered.

"I told you everything would be fine!" She said to me, tears of joy falling out of my eyes.

"Yeah!" I said as happy tears fell out of my eyes. I pulled her into a kiss and as we pulled away, I quietly whispered in her ear…

"Happy 10th anniversary, Luka…"

And they lived happily ever after…

* * *

**Me: Sorry I cut the sex scene. I seriously suck at writing lemons! XP**

**Rin: Did someone say orange?**

**Me: I said lemon! *throws lemon at Rin***

**Rin: *headshot* Ow!**

**Me: Speaking about Rin. Someone PM-ed me and sort-of asked me to write a chapter for Rin and Len.**

**Rin: Thanks SM5056. Now Sam is gonna write me and Len henta-**

**Me: You're too young to know that! *throws another lemon at Rin***

**Rin: *double headshot* Where do you get these lemons from?!**

**Me: So to make this chapter longer, I'm going to show you a preview of the next chapter: Rin and Len!**

**Rin: UGH! I'm out of here! **

**Me: FINE! So, enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, today sure was fun!" Len said, the moon light shining on his face, making him look like a dreamy angel.

"Yeah it was!" I replied, blushing.

"What's up with you today?" "Huh? What do you mean?" I tried to hide my shock at his question.

"You've been blushing all day! It's like you're gonna explode any minute!" He said.

"I love you. Not just as a brother but as a boy as well."

"What do are you-"

"I love you goddamn it! I love you as a lover!"

"I love you too, as a lover." I gasped in shock.

"I don't know why but I don't see you as my twin, I see you as the girl I love."

* * *

**Me: Why do I get the feeling the next chapter is going to be like the anime/manga 'I Love My Younger Sister'?**

**Len: Oh yeah, that one. The one that has scenes full of henta-**

**Me: Stay innocent! *throws lemon at Len***

**Len: *headshot* Ouch!**

**Rin: Seriously! WHERE DO YOU GET ALL THESE LEMONS?! And what's wrong with henta-**

**Me: Eat your spinach! *throws yet another lemon at Rin***

**Rin: *headshot and faints***

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm looking forward to the reviews!**

**Till next time!**

**~ Samantha Nightingale **

* * *

**Kaito: It's so fun to watch henta-**

**Me: PERVERT! *throws halfcut lemons***

**Kaito: *eyeshot* AHHH! MY EYES! IT BURNS! HELP!**

**Lesson of the day: Don't watch hentai.**


End file.
